Talk:N7: Archeological Dig Site
Real spelling is archEological, thats AE, while archaeological is BE. Bioware spelled it archeological, so that should be the real spelling for the article. Knuff 22:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : As a British English speaker I'd actually call "archaelogical" the real spelling if I had to choose one. Presumably this can be remedied by just linking this page with another one with the American English spelling, then you have the best of both worlds. Steviesteveo 23:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) XP amount 156 XP, which is listed at the end of the article, is what you get with the 25% bonus. Should the article us that value or the base 125 XP? 20:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Captain Vorhess Wasn't there a merc captain called Vorhess in Far Cry 2? :It's a common enough last name. Not enough evidence to classify it as a reference. 22:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Rosette Nebula Forgot about this eariler, but in the official joural entry, Rosetta Nebula is misspelled. It is spelled Rosette Nebula, not Rosetta. So the sic tag is there to indicate this. Lancer1289 00:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Trivia - Shep's squad on platform before shuttle lands I've seen the bit mentioned in the trivia (that Shepard and squad are visible on the platform even before the shuttle lands, in the opening cutscene) every time I've played this level, today included - but only in the PC version. Anyone seen it on the XBox (which I lack)? AnotherRho 22:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on PC as well and have encountered the... bug? every time I've started the level. Garrus with in his alt appearance pack outfit with the fancy blue lights is particularly easy to spot. It is possible this happens to everyone on PC, now we just have to wait until an XBoxer confirms this happens on the other platform (heh) as well... 20:44, October 31, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Occurs on PS3 as well. Just confirmed. It also shows up on the Xbox. Grunt's figure is really hard to miss. -- 00:30, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Blue Suns Commander Once when I did this assignment, there was mysteriously no Blue Suns Commander. Has this ever happened to anyone else? Tali's no.1 fan 22:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) What's more, if there's no Commander, there seem to be fewer troopers in the fight just after. Tali's no.1 fan 16:09, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Vision Isn't anyone interested in the new addition to the Prothean message/vision. It suggest that the Protheans knew that they were being repurposed as Collectors, thoughts?Epzo 21:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have noticed that too. Well, there's a lot of room for speculations. Maybe the Collectors has evolved from Protheans in what they are now even before the Reapers came and made them slaves, or maybe they wished to work for them, while Protheans didn't. -- 09:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Take topics like this elsewhere, like the forums or a blog as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 12:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :: @Lancer1289 I know your probably going tell me to stfu in that usual manner but with the Prothean DLC it's proven that the the Collectors were created before the end of the Protheans themselves and that beacon shows that. SO I am saying it should be mentioned. Epzo 16:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :::See my previous comments. Lancer1289 17:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::This topic is relevant to this talk page. It should be mentioned that the Protheans knew about the Collectors, thats it. Thats all I'm saying. Epzo 17:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC)